Graduation: Her Memories of Him
by Sugar Pink
Summary: It's finally grad time for Sakura. As she sat down, she reflected back on all the years in high school. One boy comes into mind. Syaoran Li. This is her story of her memories of him. Oneshot!


**Sugar Pink:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates! Anyways, don't worry, this isn't another new story. I thought that after months of not updating, I'll warm up witha one-shot special. I got this idea from a TV episode of a showI saw.I hope you'll all enjoy it!

**_Please R/R!_**

* * *

High school is finally coming to an end. I can't believe that in just a month, I'll be leaving this school; the same school I've been going to for four, long, years. I can't believe that I will not be seeing my friends on a daily basis, I can't believe that I'm growing so old, I can't believe I'll be leaving behind the same routine I've been doing for the past four years. But most of all, I can't believe that I'll be leaving **_him_**. 

I sighed as I took a sip from my lemon tea. I sank back comfortably on my chair and watched the bright, sunny sky. I should probably change into my dress and get ready for my prom, considering that it's in about six hours. However, knowing my best friend Tomoyo, she will probably rush over here in about an hour to help me with my hair and make-up. So there's nothing to worry about.

Our school has our prom about one month before summer vacation, and the official ending of high school. That is quite weird, since it means that after prom we still have to go to classes on a regular basis before we're free.

Last year in high school. Memories of the last four years replayed in my head. I remember friends, teachers, the times where my friends and I laughed like happy maniacs along the halls, the fun gatherings we've had, the usually late night cramming for tests, the field trips we've been to.

Most of all, I remember **him**.

He is a big part of my high school life. Even though I'm not one of his closest friends, and he's not one of my closest friends, I dare say that the memory of him is just as important as all the fun times I've spent with my closest friends in the whole wide world.

And that is very upsetting. To think that just the mere **memory** of him is just as important as my **years** of friendship with Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Senika, Rika, and everyone else.

But I know that he probably won't have a memory of me at all. Especially since high school is coming to and end, and we won't be seeing each other in classes on a regular basis.

I looked to the corner of my desk and saw my pink scrapbook. That scrapbook is full of photos taken with my friends. All sorts of photos; sticker photos, birthday photos, party photos, and even some special mementos, such as the movie stub from the time Chiharu and I snuck into the movies and having to buy a ticket in the end, and a four leaf clover from the time Senika and I found two four leave clovers in a clover patch.

I have a scrapbook to remind me of my friends. What about something to remind me of him? He left such heavy footprints in my heart, and lots of memories, both happy and sad. I should have a reminder...something to remember him by.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I turned on my computer, and started to type.

* * *

**Graduation: Her Memories of Him**

* * *

**First year**

* * *

It all started out with the very first year I entered high school, back when I was just a young teen. At first, I didn't know him. I never even heard of his name. I had no idea what he looks like. He was a total stranger to me. 

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Hey, Tomoyo!"

This is Tomoyo Daidouji. She's my best friend and cousin. She has long raven black hair and bright violet eyes, and of course, a lovely voice for singing. She won many singing trophies with that voice of hers.

"How's the first day of school so far?" Tomoyo asked me.

"Oh, it's going great! I can't believe Seijou High is so big! I've got lost about five times today." I sighed.

"Yeah, high school is a totally different experience from elementary." Tomoyo smiled.

Soon lunch break was over, and Tomoyo and I parted ways, each of us going to a different class. My next class was Physical Education. The class where it all began.

When I first strolled into the big gymnasium, I was shocked by the size. It's so big!

_I wonder if I'm suppose to change into my running uniform..._

"Okay boys and girls, please come have a sit."

I saw a few other girls and boys my age, all with the same clueless looks on their faces. Some of them were talking in little groups among themselves, trying to find out if they were in the correct place for their next class. I felt relieved when I noticed that none of them were in their running uniforms.

"Since today is the first day of class, I'll make an exception and you don't have to change into your running uniforms. However after today, I hope you will all remember to bring in appropriate gym clothes for this class." the sensei said.

"Hai!" we all chirped. For the rest of the class, the sensei talked about what our physical goals should be for the rest of the year. She mentioned how we will have track runs, and a champion ship contest at the end of year. We will also have Physical Challenge Quests sometime during the school year. I remember I listened very carefully, because back in elementary, P.E. has always been a favourite class.

By the time the bell signalling the end of class was heard, I had made a couple of new friends in that class. Their names were Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika and Naoko. I was wrapped in my own little world, between making new friends and listening about the Championship Contest that I didn't even notice him...**_yet._**

**

* * *

**

The next time I had P.E. class, we started the basketball unit. Actually, to tell the truth, I can't really remember what was the first unit we started with. First year was a long time ago, you can't really expect me to remember everything I did. However, that's not important. What's important was that, it was on that fateful day that I found out who he was.

Syaoran Li.

I didn't want to know who he was. I didn't make an effort to know who he was. I wasn't interested in who he was. Okay, maybe the last sentence was a lie. I was interested in knowing who he was.

Why?

Because of his name.

"Akina Kanouchi?"

"Hai."

"Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Hai." I chirped.

"Shinchi Kippa?"

"Hai."

"Syaoran Li?"

At this point, my head snapped up. Syaoran Li? I clearly remember that I thought that name was very unusual...in a good way of course. Syaoran Li...that name sound...nice. I lifted my head, to see who was the lucky guy to own such a name.

"Hai."

My emerald green eyes glanced across the room, to land on a boy my age with messy brown hair and amber eyes. He had a young, boyish look on his face. He looked young indeed. But then again, so did I. I mean, we were just first year students after all. I shrugged and turned back around to face forward. My curiosity was satisfied. I knew who the name belonged to.

Throughout the first year, I didn't notice much of that Syaoran Li. He was just another person in one of my seven classes. I mean, I can't remember every single person, or talk to every single person, in every single of my classes right?

However, near the end of the school year, on one Saturday night, I was on the computer, having an online chat with Tomoyo. This fateful conversation let me get to know Syaoran Li better.

**CherryB:** I think my first year in high school is wrapping up rather nicely.

**VioletT:** Same here. I heard you guys have some kind of Championship Contest coming up for PE.

**CherryB:** Yeah, we do. I'm so looking forward to it!

**VioletT:** Good luck! We compete with people in our own PE class right?

**CherryB:** Yes, I think so.

**VioletT:** You might have some competition, especially against that guy named Syaoran Li in your class.

**CherryB:** The one with the brown hair?

**VioletT:** Yeah, him. I'm having an online convo with him right now. We're talking about the Championship too. He said he thinks you're a great runner! I'll add him.

_LittleWolf has been added to the conversation_

**VioletT:** Hey, Li-kun! I've been telling Sakura-chan what a great athlete you think she is.

**CherryB: **Hi! You're the one in my class right?

**LittleWolf:** Yep!

**LittleWolf:** And yes, as Daidouji-chan said, I think you're a great athlete hehe.

**CherryB: **Aww, thanks!

And that's how it all began. After that day, sometimes Syaoran and I would have conversations online, and we would have small chit chats during gym. We would have friendlycompetitions to see who wouldshoot the most baskets, or who canrun the most laps infive minutes.He seems like a nice person, and a terrific soccer player. I'm not sure when it was that I started to notice him. Maybe it was in first year when we had fun talking online. Even now, as I'm in my final year of high school, I can't exactly pinpoint the exact moment in time when my feelings for him changed.

* * *

**Second Year**

* * *

Second year...there really isn't much to tell. I remember I was disappointed to find out that I had no classes with him that year. However, I remember I walked the extra staircases, took the longer turns in the halls, and waited by my locker after school much longer than usual, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Usually I succeed. I felt dejected on the times I didn't. 

Our friendship started to fade around second year. If you can even call it friendship that is. I was never really that close to him as a friend to begin with back in first year anyways.

However, during second year, something happened. He got himself a girlfriend.

Anika Kobawaki.

She was a smart girl, with good grades, and a friendly personality. I didn't know her very well either, but I knew her well enough to know that she's a very friendly and sweet person.

My feelings and reaction when I first heard that Syaoran got himself girlfriend?

Surprised.

Yup, that's right. Not the usual sorrow, and depressed feeling you would expect someone to get when they found out that the guy they have a crush on has a girlfriend.

Now, as I think back, I wonder why I didn't feel depressed when I found out about Syaoran and Anika. Perhaps it was because back in second year, I still didn't realize that my feelings for him were more than friends. Or maybe I did, but I was unsure. But whatever the reason was, I didn't feel very upset.

But, the fact that Syaoran and Anika were going out were the gossip topic between me and Tomoyo and our other friends for days, maybe even weeks. I can't clearly remember how long. Second year was too long ago. I can't recall all the fuzzy details.

"I saw them together today! They were holding hands!" I giggled.

"I saw them too! I never expected the two of them to get together!" Tomoyo giggled along with me as well.

"I overheard his friends teasing him about it! And he was blushing!" I added.

However, regarding Syaoran and Anika's relationship, there is one distinct memory that I will probably remember for a long time to come. That memory was Syaoran's smile. Syaoran is a very quiet and serious person. He treats everything, especially his grades, with the utmost seriousness. But whenever he's with Anika, I will always see a shy smile on his face. I can tell that they were both happy. And I felt glad, seeing him smile.

* * *

**Third Year**

* * *

Maybe back in first and second year I wasn't sure about my feelings towards Syaoran Li. However, in third year, I was 100 sure that my feelings for him were more than friends. In third year, I have four classes with him, out of seven. That's a lot. 

Because of all these classes I have with him, we got to know each other better. We talked more, both online and in person. Somewhere along the way, I realized my feelings for him were more than friends.

But also I felt guilty, because he was with Anika.

However, near the beginning of the year, around the first four months since school started or so, he and Anika broke up. For whatever reasons, I don't really care.

"Sakura, did you hear?" Senika and Tomoyo said, bright and early one morning at school.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Syaoran and Anika broke up." Tomoyo informed. My emerald eyes went wide.

"Really?" I asked. I glanced at Senika for confirmation, but all she did was shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Senika said. Senika Orimoto, a friend I've made over my years in high school. She's a quiet person, with a big heart and the sweetest person I've ever known. She gets good grades, and I won't be surprised if she grows up to be the famous person to think of a plan to save million of lives by coming up with a cure for some deadly illness. She's always there to "save" me whenever Tomoyo wants me to try on a Daidouji dress design.

I glanced up and looked across to Anika's locker. Then I saw Syaoran coming around the corner. I felt my heart beating faster.

_Maybe he'll smile and say hi,_ I thought. I saw him walk pass Anika's locker without saying hi to her. Then he walked pass mines, without saying hi to me.

"I guess they did broke up." Tomoyo said, observing Syaoran's behaviour.

"Somehow, I always know they would." I chimed in.

"Why?" Senika asked, a confused look in her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. An instinct I guess. I have always been good with hunches." I smiled.

As soon as Syaoran and Anika have broken up, I felt that maybe I'll have a chance. Maybe he'll turn around, and notice that I've been standing there all along, waiting for him. He just never noticed me in that way.

But that never happened.

"Hey, Sakura! I heard you won the Championship Contest today! Good job!" Syaoran grinned, coming up to me after school one day.

"Yeah, thanks." I beamed back. I felt my cheeks turn a rosy colour, and my hearts beating faster.

"Good thing I'm not in your class this year, or else I would have beaten you." he grinned.

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. "Did you get first place in your class too?"

"You bet." he grinned. "Hey, listen, I gotta go now. See you tomorrow." Syaoran said, waving goodbye as he jogged away.

"Yeah, see you." I grinned back. Then I went home, feeling light and happy. That simple and short conversation with Syaoran made my day. During times like these, I feel that maybe I do have a chance with him after all, despite the fact that we rarely talk, and he rarely gives me those shy smiles he gave Anika.

Then, near the end of the school year, Syaoran and I really got to know each other better. A lot better. He always comes up to me and say hi, talks to me a lot in class, messages me online, and seems really interested in my weekend plans.

**LittleWolf:** Hey, Sakura.

**CherryB:** Hey!

**LittleWolf:** Eh...what's up?

**CherryB:** Oh, just catching up on some homework. You?

**LittleWolf:** Lol, it's a Friday night, and you're doing homework? Such a hard worker! No wonder you get good grades!

**CherryB:** Nah, my grades aren't that good, compared to Senika's. She's the smart one in my group of friends haha.

**LittleWolf:** Lol.

**LittleWolf:** So...what are your plans for the weekend?

**CherryB: **I'm just going to hang out at the mall with Tomoyo and Senika...then on Sunday, the three of us are having a sleepover at Senika's place and we're going to go to school on Monday together.

**LittleWolf:** Sounds fun. I hope you have fun.

**CherryB: **Thanks!

**LittleWolf:** I got to go now, mom says dinner is ready. I'll TTYL.

**CherryB:** Ok, TTYL.

Sometimes, I go online just to have these conversations with him. He seems very interested in what I do with my friends over the weekend, always asking me what I'm going to do, and if I had fun afterwards. Back then, I thought it was really sweet of him. But now, thinking back, I guess I should have seen it sooner...I mean...there is only one reason why he is so interested in my plans with Tomoyo and Senika...

"Hey, you're late." I grinned at Tomoyo as she approched my locker at lunch.

"Sorry, Sakura. The sensei kept me in after class." Tomoyo apologized.

"Why, what happened?" I asked.

"She said I didn't do my homework, but I did. She just lost it. Then she found it again, and let me go." Tomoyo explained.

"Ohh, poor you," I smiled with sympathy. "Where's Senika? I thought she has Japanese class with you right before lunch."

"Yeah, but she left, since I had to be kept in class. I thought she would be here by now." Tomoyo said.

"Let's go wait for her at the cherry blossom tree." I said, shutting my locker close. So Tomoyo and I wandered to our usual lunch spot. By the time we finished lunch, Senika showed up.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked.

"Oh, I was at the library, doing something." Senika smiled shyly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Oh, guys, I think I'll show up a bit late for tomorrow's picnic."

"Oh, that's okay." Tomoyo said.

That following week, Senika became more distant from Tomoyo and me. We both noticed it, but we assumed it was nothing. We were both wrong.

"Where's Senika today?" I asked Tomoyo, as we both started to eat our lunches.

"I have no clue." Tomoyo replied.

"I'm here, guys." Senika's voice called out. I turned around. I was happy to see Senika...but I was happier to see Syaoran there too.

"Can Syaoran join us for lunch today?" Senika asked us.

"Sure he can." I replied, perhaps a bit too quickly.

"Thanks," Syaoran grinned, sitting down on the green grass. I was happy that my crush will be eating with us, of course. However, that happiness was short lived. All through lunch, I noticed Syaoran and Senika. They were not behaving like friends should. In fact, I noticed an aura of more than friends feelings between those two.

Also, the smiles Syaoran gave Senika were the same sweet and shy smiles he had once gave Anika.

Now, I had never told anyone, not even Tomoyo, and Senika, about my feelings towards Syaoran. However, I think Tomoyo knew about my crush all along. I noticed that she kept giving me worried and sympathetic glances.

Soon, Syaoran left in the middle of lunch for soccer practice. That's when Senika told us: Syaoran had asked her out, and she had accepted.

Right then, I felt my world falling apart. It was a horrible feeling, knowing the boy I've liked possible since first year ask one of my best friends out. I wanted to cry, to curl up in a ball, to bomb Senika with a million question regarding how and when her relationship got started.

But you know what? That feeling wasn't the most horrible part. The horrible part was when I had to pretend to be happy for Senika. I had to put on a cheerful smile, and be a supportive friend. I know my friendship with Senika is valuable, and I simply refuse to lose it.

So I kept it all to myself. I swear Tomoyo knew what I was going through, though she never mentioned a single word about it. She didn't ask if I'm feeling okay. She pretended that she didn't knew about my crush. I'm thankful that she did that, because it was exactly what I wanted her to do.

But eventually, I really did learn to be a supportive friend. Eventually, my supportiveness became true. Eventually, I got over Syaoran Li. After getting over the heartbreak, I managed to make third year a very fun year. I was surrounded with good friends, loving family, and most of all, I worked hard and got the best report card I've ever got in high school.

And I realized that life is so much sweeter without the constant thought of Syaoran Li plaguing me.

* * *

**Fourth year**

* * *

Fourth year...probably the year I remember the most clearly. That's because it is **this **year...the year I almost finished. I recalled at the beginning of the year, something awful had happened. 

"Good morning, Senika-chan." I smiled brightly, closing my locker.

"...Oh hey, Sakura." Senika said with a smile on her face, but a distracted look in her eyes.

I picked up the distracted look in her eyes right away.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Oh...nothing is wrong." Senika said. She paused for a second. Then she looked back up at me, the distracted look totally gone. A happy, true, smile is now on her face.

"Let's go to first class." she said. Seeing that my friend is okay, I smiled and walked along with her. Senika and I have first class together, Computer Engineering. I really didn't want to take Computer Engineering, but Senika convinced me to take it with her, after Syaoran convinced her to take it with him. Senika said that it's the easiest elective ever, and it's a sure A. So I had thought, why not?

The Computer Engineering class is in charge of all the special computerized effects for school assemblies, and we are on-call students if a teacher needs help with special computer programming, such as PowerPoint and photo editing. It was a pretty easy course, and as Senika predicted, I am getting an A...at least, I think I am. The teachers I helped out gave good comments about me, and I had aced all the tests the sensei gave.

At first, I thought it will be difficult for me to be in the same class as Syaoran and Senika, because I had thought that I'll feel awkward. I thought I'll feel that old feeling of jealousy again, and feel that pain of heartbreak. I didn't want to feel that, since I had tried so hard to get over Syaoran in third year.

But luckily, I didn't feel awkward in that class at all, even if I do see Syaoran and Senika together a lot.

Of course, it helped when I found out that Chiharu and Naoko are also in my class so I can have some other friends to chat to when Senika is spending time with Syaoran in class.

I remember that as I strolled into the classroom, Syaoran shot a glance over at my direction. Most likely it was at Senika, since she was right next to me as we walked in. Not giving it another though, I took my usual seat next to Chiharu.

As I plopped down my books, I was surprised to see Senika gently laid down her books and sat down in the empty seat next to mines.

"Senika?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sitting here?"

Senika shrugged. "Well, I noticed that this seat has always been empty...you don't mind, do you, Sakura-chan?" Senika asked, worried that I might not want her to sit next to me.

"No, no, of course I don't mind! But...don't you usually sit with Syaoran?" I asked. Senika and Syaoran sit at the table across from Chiharu, Naoko and me.

"Um, no, not today." Senika replied softly. I was about to ask why, but then the sensei came in and began the class.

**

* * *

**

That day, Senika came on time for lunch with Tomoyo and me. She didn't bring Syaoran along. She simply ate and laughed with us, like old times...the times before she got together with Syaoran.

Tomoyo and I both suspected that something is amiss, but we both kept our mouths shut. The funny thing was, Senika seems very normal. She did not seem like someone who just went through a break-up.

"What do you think is wrong?" Tomoyo asked me.

"I don't know...but I hope Senika is okay." I said, worried about my friend. She is the sweetest person alive, and a great friend. I don't want to see her get hurt.

"She wasn't around Syaoran all day today." Tomoyo commented.

"I know! She didn't even sit with him today in Computer Engineering." I said.

"And you didn't ask her why?" Tomoyo said, shocked that I didn't ask.

"I didn't want to bring it up, in case it makes her cry or something." I said. It was the truth. "But don't worry. Maybe she and Syaoran just had a small argument."

"I know a good method to test it out." Tomoyo said, glancing over my shoulder. I turned around, to see Syaoran strolling by casually. And, unlike usual, Senika isn't with him.

"Hey, Syaoran!" Tomoyo called. "A bunch of us are going for ice-cream after school. Want to join us?"

Syaoran smiled politely. "Sure, that sounds great. Who else is going?"

"Me, Sakura, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Eriol, and Senika." Tomoyo replied casually.

Syaoran paused. I swore he paused.

"Uh, nah, I just remembered, I can't go. I, uh, have something to do. I'll see you later. Ja ne, Tomoyo, Sakura." he said. And so, with a small smile, he continued to walk down the corridor.

"Oh my gosh! I think there is a problem between him and Senika." Tomoyo gasped.

**

* * *

**

That weekend, Tomoyo and I planned a sleepover at Tomoyo's gigantic mansion. We invited Senika over, just like the old times. Tonight, Tomoyo and I had decided to find out the truth, no matter what.

Not that we were nosy, but because we wanted to find out if Senika is really okay. So far, she seems fine, and she's her usual self. But Tomoyo had scared me when she said she watched a TV program on teens in Health class, and how they pretend everything is okay after a break-up, but then they are really in denial, and the next thing you know, they can commit suicide, much to everyone's surprise.

I do NOT want Senika to commit suicide!

"There's the doorbell, it must be Senika!" Tomoyo said, jumping to the door. I stayed behind in the room to set up the sleeping bags. A moment later, Tomoyo and Senika came in and we all settled down.

For the first half of the night, we watched movies and ate pizza and drank sodas. Then, we finally got to the questioning.

"Senika," Tomoyo began seriously. "We are really worried about you. I hope you don't think we are nosy, but even if you do, we are going to ask you anyways, because we are really worried."

"Um...okay." Senika said, sweatdropping.

"Are you and Syaoran okay?" I asked softly, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"We broke up." Senika simply stated. The room was suddenly filled with silence.

"...Why?" I asked, breaking the silence. Then, everything tumbled out. "I mean...why? All of a sudden, you want to sit with us in Computer Engineering when the weekend before that class you and Syaoran were getting alone fine! Then, you came on time to our lunch meetings without Syaoran. Then you and Syaoran are practically avoiding each other in the halls! It's all so...sudden!"

"I know, Sakura." Senika smiled. "But it isn't sudden at all. It's just that...I've kept everything inside. I didn't talk to you guys about it. I...I wasn't...really...happy with the relationship."

"Did he hurt you?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, no...he's a great guy...but...the thing is...he's not the kind of guy I'm looking for. He's too...serious, and he doesn't show his humourous side very often. I find it hard to go on at date with him without running out of topics to have a conversation about. I find it hard to walk home with him after school without awkward silence. It was all too...uncomfortable. I want a guy who can make me laugh and isn't as shy as Syaoran. It's very unbearable...every time I go on a date with him...there would be at least twenty minutes of awkward silence. The tension is very thick, and I can tell that we were both trying to think of something to say, but it just doesn't...click." Senika said, letting out a deep breath.

Tomoyo and I fell silence.

"Hey...it's all over now. Now you have us. We can make you laugh without any awkward silence. And we'll keep doing that job until a better guy comes along." Tomoyo said, giving Senika an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, guys."

"Tomoyo was afraid you were going to commit suicide because of the break up." I blurted out. I couldn't help it. It was funny! Apparently Senika thinks so too, because she burst out laughing, while Tomoyo whacked me with a pillow.

The rest of the year went by smoothly. However, Syaoran started messaging me online more, and talking to me more, because of his sadness, and for the first few weeks of the break up, he always asked if Senika found someone new. I told him no, since it was the truth.

Soon, however, Syaoran became his usual self.

"I guess we really weren't right for each other, if we both feel awkward during our dates." Syaoran told me one day after school.

"Don't worry...I'm sure that you will find someone new." I gave him an encouraging smile. I felt my cheeks flushed.

_Maybe that someone new is **me**..._

Before I knew it...I fell in love with Syaoran Li all over again.

I guess what Tomoyo had said about teens being in denial is somewhat true. Maybe I was in denial when I told myself that I had finally got over Syaoran Li. Maybe I was in denial because he was my best friend's boyfriend.

But now that he's single...I can feel the old feelings coming back, especially with him being more flirtatious than he was during the first three years of high school.

But Syaoran is a very unpredictable guy. All through the rest of fourth year, he would sometimes flirt with me, making me think that I **do** have a chance with him...a very, very, **_very_** high chance of being more than friends with him. But then as I start to flirt back, or when I start to try to get closer to him, he would back away, and I think sometimes...avoid me? Maybe it was my imagination, but I swear that sometimes he was avoiding me because he suspects that I have more-than-friends feelings for him. Then, the after a few days of avoiding me, he'll start flirting again.

And that's how my relationship with Syaoran Li went for the rest of the fourth, and last, year of high school.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

I sighed as I leaned back against my chair. I quickly saved the story I wrote when I heard the doorbell ring. It's probably Tomoyo and Senika, coming over to help me get ready for prom.

"I'm coming!" I hollered. Brushing my auburn hair aside, I jogged downstairs to greet my two best friends.

"Sakura-chan! Normally, I will help you avoid Tomoyo's fashion frenzies, but seeing that it's prom...I'm on her side this time." Senika grinned, her eyes lighting up. Her straight dark brown hair swayed gently in the wind as she spoke.

"I think I will be on her side this time too. Prom is once in a life time." I grinned, my emerald eyes lighted up like Senika's eyes.

Tomoyo sighed. "Now if the two of you can be on my side **all** the timewhen it comes to fashion, we won't be having these fashion frenzies."

The three of us laughed, as I opened the door wider. The three of us walked upstairs to my room to get ready for our prom. On the way, I heard my older brother Touya shouted something.

"Good luck, Tomoyo! It's not an easy job to make the kaijuu look pretty!"

"Shut up, Touya!" I stuck out my tongue at my onii-chan. But I couldn't help laughing anyways.

**

* * *

I strolled into the big dance floor...or our school gym. This is where our prom is taking place. There is a big disco ball in the centre of the room, and music blaring out of the big speakers. **

I smiled and laughed with my friends all through the night. I posed for pictures with Tomoyo, Senika, Chiharu, Naoko, Eriol and Yamazaki.

I slowed dance with boys from my classes.

I teased Tomoyo after Eriol asked her to be his girlfriend.

I spent a good quarter of the night with Tomoyo talking about Senika's new possible boyfriend, Jinsu. He slowed dance with Senika three times already, and Senika is behaving like a school girl with a crush. Which, I guess, could be true.

Most of all...I noticed Syaoran Li. He was also with his friends. He also slowed dance with a few girls in his classes.

_Too bad none of them were with me..._

He also glanced over at Senika when she slowed dance with Jinsu. But maybe because Jinsu is one of his friends, and he's just teasing about Jinsu. Nonetheless, he didn't seem very upset about Senika having a new possible boyfriend.

I have to admit, I hoped that he will come over and ask me to dance. But half way through the last song, I know it is fruitless. Sighing, I spooned myself a cup of punch and strolled out to the school courtyard, which was filled with blooming cherry blossom trees during this season. The stars were out, and the sky is sparking with them.

I took in a big breath of cool night air. Hearing the last song coming to an end, I walked back into the gym.

I stayed about an hour later after the prom ended, taking pictures and laughing with friends. I noticed Syaoran also stayed longer too. But he was busy laughing with his group of friends, which consists of both guys and girls.

"Hey," I heard him said behind me.

"Oh, hey." I smiled.

"You look beautiful tonight." he smiled sweetly.

"Thank you. You look great too." I said, observing his chestnut brown hair and amazing amber eyes.

"Thanks. Did you have fun? I noticed you danced with quite a number of guys." he smirked.

He noticed me?

"Yeah, well, you danced with quite a number of girls too." I grinned back. He laughed.

"Yeah...I didn't get a chance to dance with you though. I really would have wanted to." he said.

"Yeah...I would have wanted to too." I replied, trying to keep my tone casual, hoping he can't hear how fast my heart is beating, and hoping he can't see how red my face is.

"But the prom is over now...too bad." he said.

"Yeah...too bad." I said, feeling my heart fall under a wave of disappointment.

"I gotta go now. I'm going for late night dinner with them." he jerked his thumb towards his group of friends, consisting of both guys and girls. "Where are you heading? Home?"

"Oh, no, I'm going back to Tomoyo's mansion with the rest of the group. We're probably going to do something at her place, even though it's late." I grinned.

"Okay then. See you."

"Okay, see ya." I waved goodbye to him as he walked off with his friends. I felt a light smile on my face as I watch him walked away. I felt happy that he at least came up to say hi. It was better than nothing at all. At least this means that to him, I'm still a friend.

"Sakura, my limo is here for us now. The whole gang is going back to my place. You coming?" Tomoyo asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be right there, Tomoyo." I said, trying to take my eyes away from Syaoran's retreating back among his group of friends.

I swear Tomoyo followed my gaze.

"Okay, Sakura. Come join us the front door when you're ready." she smiled an understanding smile at me, which I returned gratefully.

As I watch Syaoran's walking further and further away, several thoughts ran through my head.

_There is still one more month of high school left after tonight..._

_There is still time for me to make the bold move to confess that I like him..._

_There is still time for the unexpected to happen...for him to say that he likes me in the same way I like him..._

_There is still time for us to live happily ever after..._

But I doubt that any of that will come true. All the time in the world wouldn't make a difference. As Syaoran walked out the side door with his friends, laughing, I turned away too, and started to walk towards Tomoyo's limo parked at the front door.

**Sugar Pink:** Wow...that was a very long one shot! I hope it didn't exceed the limit of one-shots...is there a limit for one-shots? LOL! Anyways...about the online conversations...I know most teens do not talk in such perfect grammar fashion...I know I don't haha. But as I was typing the story, I can't make myself type in the way I usually chat online...it felt..wrong? hahaah!

**_Please remember to R/R and give me back comments! I hope you all liked the story!_**


End file.
